Dazzle Me A Vampire
by BowlofCereal
Summary: Who knew Demetri was setting in a club with Jane and Alec awaiting an attack on the unseeming Phoebe Walls and who knew that Demetri would ever fall in love...at all! Demetri/OC. Read and Review. Complete
1. Life or What was My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the other installments. So I've decided screw Team Edward and Team Jacob..even Team James...I'm all Team Demetri!! I mean come on it can't get any better than that, he's a tracker! Think of all the adult fun...*cough* *cough* never mind. ;p

So anyway in other news, first time trying this and you have been warned I have no idea where to go with this. -_-

But I do know it's centered around Demetri and OC.

By the way.....HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! AND HURRY TO WAL MART ON BLACK FRIDAY!!

* * *

My name is Phoebe Walls, just recently turned twenty...actually tonight is my twentieth birthday. I was supposed to be spending the evening off campus with my friends at this night club,"Trance," oddly enough just as we were settling in..my cell phone rang and my ex was texting me. I continued in, enjoying my new single life as well. I have the face any guy would go gaga over, the body that most girls would kill to have, yes curves included, long silky blond hair, blue eyes with hints of turquoise outlining. Tonight I wanted to be free! No worries. But being a beautiful girl comes at a price, every guy wants a piece of you.

I was sitting with Angelique when the first guy sauntered over, gazing at me first. "Care to dance, petit?" that was such a fake accent but who am I to turn flattery down.

"Absolutely gorgeous," I replied taking his outstretched hand. Too bad the tune changed and we got a slow dance, but oh well, this was comfortable too.

He was a nice dancer and we fit perfectly against each other, very intelligant as well as I found out while quietly talking to him as we danced. But once the music was over, he left after kissing my hand. How sweet. But his breath was terrifying.

I danced with a couple of nice guys who politely left me once their turn was over, then there came the few who tried getting rather violent. I wasn't in panic long before bouncers dragged a tard away from me. After the fourth idiot was dragged away, I rolled my eyes waving at my friends then leaving. I was done with the party scene. Little did I know, red eyes were watching me from afar, licking their lips sensually and plotting my demise. However there were another pair of red eyes watching those red eyes with such anger but continued waiting for that one to make his move. And he did, toward the door not knowing he was being watched.

****

"Hey Maurice, yeah its me Phee," I had dialed my room mate's cell hoping to catch her still awake, "Yeah party was great and now I'm heading back to the room." I continued walking to the car, never noticing the huge man behind me drawing near. Of course sensing danger wasn't my forte.

"No there were most definitely douche bags here tonight." I roll my eyes unlocking the door, "They can't keep their hands off of me and I hate it!" I had just slung my purse in after opening the door with keys in my hand.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what time it is?" the voice was deep but loud and firm, almost hissing. I turned around to see a odd looking fellow glaring at me, creepy! His glare continued, never faltering.

I should have took that as my first sign of trouble but like I said...danger sensing isn't my forte! I checked the time on my blackberry, with me distracted, thats all it took. Hitting the cold ground stunned me more than being hit. I didn't have time to scream as he hit me once more. I felt like he was tearing me apart!

"Well well..well." He continued to chuckle watching me squirm on the ground in pain. I was hurting badly. To think this idiot was attacking me in the parking lot of a night club and NOBODY had seen this. Typical. Its the kind of thing you hear about on T.V or by your friends but something you never experience. "I guess, lets get this over with," I knew he dropped to his knees and turned me over.

I was giving him the full effect of my famous death glare, but looking more closely at his eyes...the devil's eyes. Ruby red orbs staring back, my body froze. I couldn't even shake in fear. I lost my breath and watching his mouth open wider and wider...tears welled up. HE HAS FLIPPING FANGS?!

"Please...let me go," I pleaded, starting to sob uncontrolably.

"Oh but my dear, you are too pretty to let just run wild. Besides, I'm hungry!" he laughed threateningly.

Good bye my life, the thought ran through my head back and forth, and I was scared. He held me tightly both of my arms in one of his hands while using the other to lift my chin. His eyes aiming for my neck. Closer he came, closer...

Thats when the other thing happened, all at once something blunt and heavy came barraling through the air. Something like a brick...I honestly had no idea, it was too dark to tell. This......spawn of satan looked up, hissing at the night air. I couldn't see anyone in the distance, but guessing he had fangs and red eyes..then his senses were more attuned than mine. He knew someone had launched that at him. He then wasted no time in lowering his mouth onto my neck and I felt the cold fire running through my veins, but then, my blood being sucked.

"Get off her!"

The man was thrown off me, but that didn't change the fact I was bleeding plus that cold fire was searing through my veins and I closed my eyes hurting too much to move any other part of my body. I could still hear as a matter of fact, I heard the man screaming at my unknown saviour how hungry he happened to be. Then all was silent. No more screaming and no more random objects being thrown. If they were saying something...anything I couldn't concentrate, the pain was more than I could bare. I felt my insides twisting and my heart pulsing out of control.

"How far along is she?" a female voice sighed, I'm going to take a wild guess and say she was standing over me. She couldn't have been too old but such a high pitched voice.

"The venom is spreading fast. She'll be changed in a couple of days." there another young voice, so there it was. I am some how changing and I don't want to. All I could think about was how utterly upset my parents would be to find out this horrid news. My room mate probably already to god thinks I'm dead, everything I had in my life was just taken from me. I was attending my last year at a nice University then was proudly on my way to attending Law School. But now it would never happen.

"We need to get her inside somewhere. If people just randomly walk out and see us three standing here...over a body, we're in for it." The voice from before was back, I tried concentrating to hear what else he was saying but I couldn't. I had lost control over my senses and now I could hardly hear anything. "Try not to die on us, just focus..please." he was pleading with me? I wanted to die than face this horrid pain. Like huge stakes being drove into each joint and electric shocks killing the nervous system.

But everything for me, Phoebe Walls, was changing. I would be forever frozen at twenty years old when I woke up. Everything I knew....gone forever and I would need to learn how to survive in this new upcoming life.


	2. Demetri and the Twin Terrors

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the other installments. So I've decided screw Team Edward and Team Jacob..even Team James...I'm all Team Demetri!!

Hope you all liked the first Chapter! I'm trying really hard to deliver a good story and I hope for plenty of reviews.

Totally centered around Demetri and OC. I'm altering Demetri a little. The movie version of him..is cutie patootie but eeh oh well.

* * *

[_A/N: This is Demetri's POV before the incident in the parking lot!!]_

"Demetri," Aro called, that sadistic smile never disappearing off the elder vampire's face. As I walk forward, I can hear a few hisses of jealousy. It was quite a well known fact Aro favored me to do excursions..for one I happen to be the best damned tracker the vampire world has ever seen. Besides that, Aro just favors me, I've never let him down...I walk curtly and politely showing no emotion of how wonderful it would feel getting out of Volterra for awhile.

"I'm sure you've already heard rumor being spread of the mission I'm sending you on. You are to take Jane and Alec with you, Felix stays since he doesn't know how to keep himself in check. More killings are taking place in the States, we cannot allow people to ponder the idea of vampires nor allow newborns which I'm sure this is one is, so you will go check this out and immediately take care of the problem. Be as discreet as possible but be alert. New York, the killings are springing rapidly there." He explains looking toward his brother kings as well. Caius furrows his brow in hatred of newborns and Marcus only yawns in boredom. _As usual._

"It will be taken care of. We'll see these newborns are slaughtered quietly.." I mused and Jane herself chuckles. The mission, I happen to be looking forward to, babysitting the twin terrors...not so much! However I will _not_ be the first to disappoint my superiors and with that thought in mind, I hurry off making travel arrangements.

"Why must we be stuck with Demetri, he hates us,"Alec starts whining to his sister.

"Calm down! Look just do as Aro says and we'll continue to be on his good graces. Demetri is as well one of his favorites. Deal with it." Jane rolls her eyes walking off, if there was one distiction between the two, it was that Jane was more mature in carrying herself and dealing with situations. Body of a teenagers however she held the mind of a brainiac. Alec sighs and follows his twin down the hall.

Gathering in front of the elevator we exchange looks. Though I know Jane won't be much a problem in handling newborns, I'm not exactly how sure I can be if she gets bored. So I decide to wait and see if they have any questions. Alec already looking glum and Jane getting pissed, good.

"Demetri why are we standing here like fools?" Jane presses me.

"Well I'm glad you asked," I start my little speech quite cheerfully, "I want to do a dandy job for my undead life's sake. I don't know how either of you feel about that...but I'm guessing you like being Aro's favorites just as I do. If I say move, both of you move. I happen to know where we're going and there will be no qualms or arguments between us. If at anytime you wish to go about on your own..thats fine, load off my back," I can tell Jane is holding her anger with me back. Good, at least she knows how I feel and I finish with cheerfulness gone and a more demonic tone, "Screw up and you'll both regret it." I hope my eyes flashed a great dazzling crimson because I feel a bit murderous right now.

"Okay..so you wanted to lecture us? Gee thanks, wasting time is a damn good way to get Aro not to rip us to shreds." Alec states dryly pressing the elevator button. I roll my eyes. Jane mutters curses under her breath thinking I don't hear them. No rather I choose to ignore her imbecile comments.

* * *

We didn't know where to start in New York, the city happens to be much bigger than I anticipated at first so we're standing underneath a covering while I'm using my gift to sense other vampires. Jane and Alec are discussing tact but I don't see where tact comes in during the ripping apart part. I also assumed New York would be quite sunny, however that assumption was dead wrong. The city felt gloomy compared to Italy even a sense of dread seared through my body looking at all the buildings.

"Demetri where the fuck are we headed?" Jane interrupted my thoughts with her fowl language. I hissed at her quietly earning a few glances from passerbys. Great at being discreet.

"Oh boy, already people are staring at us!" Alec mutters. Jane slaps him lightly in irritation.

"If you two terrors would shut up..." glancing at them, I realized they were now paying attention, "We need to find our hotel then I will focus on finding this person."

We walked god knows how far before we arrived at the hotel. Luxurious didn't begin to describe the place although fine living was not a shock to us. Look at us after all, we're Volturi. I paid up front for the suit, giving my best polite smile to the desk clerk and grabbing our few bags headed once again to another elevator.

After winding down letting the sun fall, I leaned back on one bed, the youngsters watching T.V in the other part of the suit. I made to close the door while I put pure focus on my job.

"Is he finding the vampire?" Alec asks peeping through the door at Demetri.

"Yup, close the door or I won't be responsible if he rips you into pieces." Jane whispers coldly turning back to "America's Next Top Model". Her eyes widen watching at some of the clothes the women are wearing, "How utterly insane these women look! Have they no shame! Who flipping wears peacock feathers?" She turns toward Alec confused who sniggers in return walking over to the couch, joining her in this revalation.

_This meek...hell no, he is just a veggie vampire. What about that grizzly sized woman chewing on....ew never mind. Okay now focus...FOCUS DAMN IT HOW HARD CAN FINDING A NEWBORN....unless, MOTHER FU.._

"WHY!!!" My eyes open and my fists clenched tighter. Jane and Alec slowly open the door to look at me, which I'm sure I look crazed. I yell at them cursing them in Italian to close the door back. My revelation..this vampire was not only a newborn but as well a shield. He had sensed that I found him and cut me off but at least I know where he is and with that I yell for the terror twins to grab their coats and we head out. Clubbing.

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot of this club, "Trance" and the lines were unbelievable. My ability was sure enough right, the closer I got to him the faultier his shield actually was. Tonight would be easy, or so I thought. Nobody would lose their life for sure. I demanded that Jane stay out in the parking lot toward the east side, just in case. Alec was to linger around our car, watching the this side of the building.

I however walk in, contacts over my red eyes, hiding them. Attire, dark jeans, nice black button up shirt, if in anycase I can't find him I could pick up a snack for us. But I found him alright, sitting alone, drink in hand, sunglasses covering his crimson eyes...oh yes this was our target. I make sure to hold my breath so humans don't appear appetizing in the least.

Walking to the nearest empty table, I wait. Waiting like the night walker I am, but doing simple human quirks to fit in. The night didn't go by without a few ladies smiling at me, I wink in return but thats it. I have more important things than flirting. However that was before the strongest scent or even maybe...I don't know but looking toward the door, instantly I knew which girl this evil creation was after. She didn't walk, oh no she glided in with such grace and poise, I can't help but gawk. This girl would make Marcus come alive.

Tall, blond, bright blue eyes and more importantly she carries herself like an angel. But she isn't alone, a few other girls flock her sides. I smirk knowing that old burly setting on the other side would have a time with five girls. I don't believe she looked directly at me, but her eyes skimmed over me even if she didn't know it. I watch her of course, because now I know she is the target, and I watch each man asking her to dance, some going away quietly, others needing a bit of persuasion to leave.

Then after having enough of perverted guys, well if she considered dating the dead, I am not a pervert but anyway, she grabs her purse and walks off. I wait for my target to move and then I move slowly but surely knowing Jane and Alec will spot the guy before he lays harm to her.

* * *

Exiting after the two, I round the corner....they went out of my sight and mister shield as he was, disappears.

"Oh for love of Caius! Hide and seek isn't my favorite damned game," I roll my eyes hurrying to our vehicle. I seriously can't believe I swore on Caius but after a day like _mine_..anything is possible.

Thats when I heard the heavy blunt object and the hissing and turned on my heel toward the east. Jane had be the one throwing. But upon my arrival the bloodsucker had her already and from my distance, she was crying. I often knew there was a reason why human women were easy for me to kill. I hate the crying.

But this time, rage overtook me, running through my veins, propelling me forward, teeth bared, "Get off her!" I hissed. But his teeth already buried into her skin..even if she didn't die from blood lose, her life was gone. I smashed into him hard, hoping I got there in time.

"Oh god.."I hear Jane squeal, like I said tonight is full of shockers.

After Alec and I take _care_ of him we turn our attention toward the girl, convulsing madly and in pain. Too far along to drawl the venom out. I hang my head, but at least the newborn has been taken _care_ of. Damn me trying to be discreet.

"We need to get her inside somewhere. Imagine how it would look to anyone else who sees us three standing over a body.."I find it hard getting the rest out. I gently bend down picking her up carrying her to our vehicle. Her eyes hardly open then she's out cold.

"Aro won't like this at all," Alec sighs stating the obvious we all know. Jane bites her lip furrowing her brow. But at least we didn't expose ourselves. With that, Jane rode in the back with our soon to be newborn in the back seat. I drove and Alec fiddled with the radio stations. Then it hits me, how the hell do we get inside the hotel without people staring at us?

"For the love of all things mortally fucked up!" I grip the steering wheel tighter, Alec chuckles looking at me. "It's better if you don't ask." which at the moment is all I can honestly say. Such prediciments Aro puts us in.

Parking in the back, I hurry to get the doors open and get this girl inside without looking stupid. Jane and Alec lead the way, I just know they have this expression of utter fear rising on their faces, I take this chance to kick them swifty to remind them, no emotion what so ever. Entering the now almost solitary hotel I find not even the clerk standing behind the desk, what luck we have and we hurry in human speed to the elevator.

I'm sure anyone looking at us three would think we're seriously demented, for one, two child like twins still more than likely carrying a fearful expression on their face looking like puppies lost in headlights despite my warnings. Then once you get to me, well imagine me carrying a female passed out to the human eye scantily dressed. I'm sure pervert is written all over my vampiric being.

Alec pulls the key once we get to our floor and we mad dash as graceful as we can to our room once making sure nobody happened to be loitering around. This woman was deeply panting out of pain. I could feel her heart accelerating. Once inside the room I gently lay her on the bed and fall on the other. Jane and Alec does the same, falling on the bed that is.

"So who is breaking the news to Aro?" Alec asks raising his eyebrows. I certainly didn't want scorn reaching my ears so we decided to wait until this woman had completed her transformation. Aro could wait a couple of days..hopefully.

* * *

A/N: hope you all enjoyed chapter two!!


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the other installments. I hate disclaimer notes by the way.

Welp the first 2 chapters are my biggest accomplishment...I think. Gee thanks to that 1 meesly review. Anyway I decided to get up on this great Thanksgiving morning and type out another chapter for your entertainment! :p

Hope you decided to read and reviw. I love feedback!!

* * *

They all watch dully as the transformation takes place. The girl's face contorts with pain and she wriths in agony. Her skin was the first part to change, the wonderful rich peach skin now all drained of the color and replaced with lucid white skin. The new skin sparkles in the light like all other vampire skin does.

"How much longer Demetri?" Alec asks, Demetri shruggs eyes never leaving the girl laying on the bed. The shock they had let the vampire inject its venom in a victim still hadn't settled yet. He wasn't about to stop nagging himself over it.

Jane purses her lips leaning back against the wall looking out at the city. She's way more interested in anything but watching the transformation.

"NO! STOP!"

They jerked their heads around, Demetri jumped a bit, the girl was screaming and not with a human voice either. She'd stopped convulsing but now she was sobbing and whining. Jane walks over to her, resting her cold hand on her forehead.

"She is burning up, but I guess thats part of it. Burn up then slowly everything dies?" Jane questions no one in particular.

"Her heart will accelerate as well right before everything is finished. But whats getting me...how do we explain to her about us?" Demetri walks over joining Jane hovering over top the girl.

They really hadn't given that part much thought. You can't just explain to a newborn vampire what they are. Imagine the hysteria the poor creature would fall in. How would one go about explaining, you can no longer survive off pizza and bread sticks...now you have to drink the blood of humans! What about the sparkling skin, surely a newborn couldn't handle being caged in a room for a solid year until their emotions were under control. Their thoughts unified in thought about the explanation. 'Hey we don't know you but we're vampires who tried saving you before you were bitten yourself but looks like we're too late. Oh yeah, you're a vampire now too so you'll need to be careful to stay out of the sun because your skin will sparkle!' Perfect explanation. She would most definitely believe that.

"Aro is gonna be so pissed at us!" Alec hisses leaving them two to watch her.

"Alec be optimistic...please! Your morbid thinking is cramping me!" Jane screeches at her twin.

"HEY! Terror twins, keep it down!" Demetri barks. Jane sticks her tongue out and leaves him with the chore of watching the girl.

"Make the pain stop...please I can't take it anymore,"She begged in her unconscious state. Demetri only sighs and sits on the edge of the bed waiting.

The pain continues to sear through her veins drying the blood that once coursed through her body. Internally her organs were changing as well. Everything inside of her burns and the blackness that came with the pain lurches hoping to destroy her for good but she continues to bear the pain. She feels her skin tighten and harden almost like marble. She clenches her hands into fists trying to concentrate on anything but the pain even the scorching pain in her throat.

Demetri gets up barking for the terrors to come back and watch her, deciding since night has come once again he needs 'fresh air!' Naturally they groan and complain but the glare received from Demetri was enough to pipe down.

* * *

Once outside he makes his way down the nearest alley flipping out his cell phone. He would have to break the news to Aro sometime or another. Guessing now would be a good time to tell him, he contemplates how to explain. Nothing however seems good enough or even good enough that Aro would understand. He dials the number and hopes for the best.

"Aro?" He states feeling a bit unsure of this.

"Yes Demetri. Good to hear from you, how are things in New York?" The vampire king replies.

"We ridded the newborn after following him to a night club last night," Demetri's mind calculated every possible thing that Aro would say to him once he finished his explanation. Would he scold him for being careless? Demote him for his stupidity? Demetri continues, "When we confronted him..he had just bitten an innocent girl. She's transforming right now Aro. I couldn't leave her out in the open if were to be discreet. We wanted to save her but the venom had coursed through her body long enough and Jane was too afraid to attempt and..."

"Demetri," Aro interrupted with a tone nobody had ever heard their king use before. Demetri quit babbling and listened closely.

"I don't approve of your actions. But I did say be discreet and you are doing just that. When she is completely transformed contact me and we'll deal with it then." Aro's voice turned cold and bitter toward the tracker. Demetri knew if Aro was standing in front of him..he would be dead..deader than he is right now.

_"Did that useless tracker get caught! Damn him! Now we'll have to send the fucking guard-"_

"Caius be quiet with your stupid paranoia!"Aro shouts to the man in the background,"So sorry Demetri, Caius doesn't approve of anything anymore...I think he's going through vampire menopause." Aro's cheerful sarcastic tone was back. Demetri coughs to cover his laughter.

He decides against going back inside after hanging up, not that he was hungry, he'd hunted the day before Aro put them on this assignment. He just wanted alone time. To think and make decisions. For one he was beating himself up because he'd hope Jane and Alec would do something more helpful than throw a damn blunt object at the vampire. Why they didn't use their gifts was beyond him. Now because they didn't do anything helpful, a newborn was on _his_ hands. Watching that girl in the club, it was a shame to put her in this situation but what else could he do? He didn't want to suck her blood, god no. He had high hopes this would be simple but nothing was taking that turn.

_Ring ring!_

"Hello?"

"Demetri, you might want to hurry in here! She's awake!" Jane hisses through gritted teeth. He could hear a hysterical feminine voice in the background hissing herself. Great, she's awake. He hung up hurrying back inside, at human speed

* * *

The clerk smiles cheerfully almost reminded him of Aro in an odd way and he slides in the elevator as the doors close. If they allow her out of that room, Aro would have their butts. _Hurry you damnable machine, god not even our elevator takes this long to get to the third floor. _

_Ding Ding._

Demetri keeping his poise walks out, passing a few humans, the looks on their faces sold everything. The newborn was making a riot in the room. People were noticing. He was going to kill Jane and Alec. Why the hell weren't they subduing her with their powers?! He unlocks the door quickly shutting the door behind him as he entered.

"Demetri! She won't listen to us!" Alec ran from the bedroom, "She has been screaming bloody murder!"

"Okay well have you thought to use your abilities to keep her from yelling?!" He hisses walking through the next door. The scene before him, almsot had him in hysterics. The newborn held Jane by her neck against the wall, long blond hair cascading down her back, long fingers wrapped securely around the teenage looking vampire.

"Oh now you decide to show up! Honey let me go! He'll explain everything!" Jane hisses trying to pry the woman away from her.

"Actually Jane I kind of think its funny." He chuckles. But the newborn releases her turning and glaring at him. Her crimson eyes burning holes in him. He shivers a bit, those eyes were piercing. Jane hurries behind Demetri toward her brother.

"What did you do to me!" Phoebe asks coldly. Phoebe's body is cold but to any other vampire it would be warm, her heart has stopped completely and the fire in her throat is slowly growing. Angony and fear covers her face, she has no idea what happened to her. She does know that her senses became more attuned to her surroundings. "Last thing I remember is walking out of a club and being attacked!" But the memory isn't strong nor vivid enough to replay every detail.

"You were attacked, but if you'll calm down and listen..I can explain everything much better." Demetri tries to reason with the stunningly dangerous vampire before him. He sees the gears ticking behind her face, she's contemplating her options. But seeing no other option she complies.

"My name is Demetri. I am like you, only older."He starts out with the basics first.

"Pfft, I doubt it." She says rolling her eyes.

"Actually, I am over a thousand years old, frozen at twenty years of age. I'm sure your wondering how I look so young? I was bit by a vampire, much like you were."

"What?! A vampire...but those only....exist in..." Phoebe starts. Everything starts making sense to her and she exhales even though she doesn't need to.

"We are very real. But humans cannot know of our existance. If failure to comply with that golden law....you will be ripped to shreds and burned." He smiles politely trying to keep friendly.

"I know your seriously trying to keep this friendly but I'm just freaking out even more. Who carries out that kind of punishment?"

"The Volturi, they are kind of the royal vampire family. Then they have a guard....I happen to be part of that guard. Jane and Alec, these two youngsters....also serve under the royal family as well. We reside in Italy where we remain secret." Demetri nods.

"Um...uh, well why was I changed into this...vampire?" her voice back in hysterics. He smiles inwardly, at least she wasn't calling herself a monster.

"Aro, the leader, sent us here to carry out punishment against a newborn who was killing more than he need. I tracked him to that night club, waiting for him to pick a target. You were his target and I must say...your scent was strong and very appealing. I told no rather _ordered_ these two terrors to watch outside incase trouble came there way." He shot the twins a death glare.

"Hey, what was I supposed to do? She would have lost all senses along with him if I used my abilities!" Alec reasoned.

"It's actually more my fault...I could have mentally tortured him but I hesitated." Jane spoke up.

"_Explain_ that to Aro when we call him back." Demetri mutters and returns to the newborn," You are what us older vampires call a newborn. You are very strong and very fast. But after a year your emotions and needs will balance out. I know you must feel a tad hungry?" He asks.

"Yeah actually I am, but what do vampires _eat_?" she asks emphasizing the word, 'eat', looking from one vampire to another.

Jane and Alec grins knowingly at the girl, waiting for Demetri to tell her and see the reaction.

"Actually you have a choice. Human blood or animal blood. Human blood keeps a vampire stronger whil satiating the hunger. Animal blood keeps you strong as well as turning your crimson eyes a gold or amber color. Though it doesn't keep you as strong as you can be." He explains waiting for the reaction as well.

Phoebe sits in front of them, staring blankly at each. Blood? She was reduced to eating, no drinking blood for the rest of eternity?! If she could fall over and faint right now she would in a heart beat. But she can't, she just sits there not moving. Deciding which choice would be best. Killing humans..or animals. Neither one was the best idea for food but if she was to live and survive this new life...she had to. Then the thought occurs to her, where would she stay?! Certainly she was now a danger and her life before this...transformation, she couldn't go back. She'd be putting her family and friends at risk. She takes the silence and glances around, if vampires didn't breath or need to sleep, she figured that bit out on her own, why did they have a room? Oh...to blend in. Nice. Then her eyes landed on the mirrior hanging and she saw herself for the first time.

Her eyes widen in shock and she moved quickly toward the mirrior. Her very image...amplified..almost porcelin...but breathtakingly beautiful. Her features sharper than before. Her skin beautifully paled with light pink coloring on her cheeks. Her hair silk strewn more vibrant than her human hair, those full lips darker more rouge color. Eyes a glistening crimson, the reflection startled her. This is the new Phoebe Walls, for the rest of eternity. She turned back toward the trio, they were waiting for her to talk again.

"I guess I'll survive which ever is the easiest." she sighs walking back toward the bed. Demetri smiles standing.

"Well I suggest we hunt then."

"Whoa whoa....what about Aro?" Jane reminds them. Demetri rolls his eyes muttering more italian curse words. "Alright fine then. I'll call Aro." Jane pulls out her cell phone dialing a restricted number.

"Hello?" the chirpy voice of Aro answered.

"This is Jane, update on our newborn." she replied.

"Ahh and the verdict is?" he asks calmly.

"She's awake and has finally calmed down enough to listen to our explanation. She seems to take it well." Jane says. There was silence on the other end of the phone and shuffling of feet. Jane pulls the phone away looking at it curiously. Alec quirks an eyebrow.

"Bring her here to Volterra after you've fed her. I wish to meet this newborn." with that Aro ended the call. Jane put her own phone away turning toward them.

"And what is his decision?" Demetri asks expectingly.

"He wants to meet her. Which is disaster if we have to travel by plane!" Jane wails. Phoebe stares at them not understanding.

"You can't go around humans, it's too dangerous and we'll risk exposure."Alec explains seeing her staring.

"Oh."

"We'll find other means, we don't have to breath so swimming is just as good." Demetri offers. They headed out of the hotel walking quickly toward the outskirts of New York first hunting then preparing for the swim to Italy.

Looking across the vast amount of water Phoebe watches the rest, they were mentally preparing themselves obviously. Then she realized, she never told them her name, if she would be traveling alongside them..they would need to know.

"Hey, I forgot," she started and they look at her quizzically.

"My name is Phoebe." she offers a small smile toward them. Demetri smiles back politely and they start their journey to Italy.

* * *

A/N: We'll cut this chapter there. So Phoebe has awoke as a vampire and Aro wants to meet her. Mwuahahaha!


	4. Truth of a Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the other installments. I hate disclaimer notes by the way.

Ya know feedback is greatly appreciated. If anyone doesn't like it..I would like to know. Oddly enough I miss having reviews!

Hope you decided to read and reviw. I love feedback!!

* * *

They swam and swam fighting against the currents of the ocean. They didn't need to stop and take breaks like humans, they only stopped so Demetri could tell them which direction to push themselves.

_I cannot believe I'm swimming through the ocean!_ Phoebe's mind races, arms rapidly stroking over and legs propelling. The cold water didn't phase them. Nothing phased them.

They only stopped when they enclosed on the shores of Italy. Standing up out of the water, they walk onto dry land. Demetri lets out an unnessecary breath of relief. Jane and Alec stand awaiting his instruction while Phoebe takes in the sight of the country. Never before had she been outside of the U.S.A with this being her first time....she definitely approves.

"Italy is...gorgeous," she sighs. Jane and Alec nod in agreement.

"Head north, Volterra is that way." Demetri states running a hand through his dark tresses," Move fast but alert." and with that they made their way. Non stop all the way to Volterra. A city that stands still, where vampires lurk in the darkest nook waiting for a wrong move. In the center stands the tower, and the lobby area where vampires enter. To anyone else this castle like structure is more or less a museum well, until they come face to face with the Volturi during their feeding time. Volterra stands alone, in the middle of Italy out in the country. A thick forest surrounds but not vast like Forks Washington but thick enough.

Upon reaching Volterra, Phoebe's breath hitches in the back of her throat. The city itself is more than beautiful, classic like out of a fairytale. New York could never be this grand and yet simple at the same time. The city enclosed by a wall and gate house, giving the place an old fashioned feel and look.

"Welcome to our home, Phoebe. I hope you enjoy your stay." Demetri gently takes her hand in his, leading her toward the city. Jane and Alec silently giggle childishly. Phoebe's insides melt at his touch, almost really hard to believe a kindred can be so gentle and so violent at the same time. But she goes with it, a bubbly feeling she hasn't felt in a long time rekindles.

Demetri inwardly cheers she didn't reject him taking her hand, surprisingly a warming feeling starts to bubble inside. He just couldn't help himself, she's beautiful and intelligent but more importantly, she doesn't believe all this immortality to be monstrous. She is accepting it very well, almost too well but hey, its acceptance. Then it dawned on him, making his white skin go paler, Marcus could read relationships quite well, Aro would want to read her mind. Thats when this would become complicated, he looks over to Phoebe and sees she as well is in deep thought.

"Will..the Volturi like me?" she suddenly asks now thinking all of this is a mistake. When nobody answers her eyes shrink feeling out of place.

They for one, don't know how to answer. Jane would like to comfort her but has nothing to say, Alec honestly has no utter idea. Demetri knew it would be hard for them, especially Caius since he never likes anyone. But he'd seen a few newborns walk in that completely revolted Aro and not just anyone can be revolting toward their leader.

"Don't worry, Aro is kind and will accept you." Demetri hopes out loud. Jane glances at him hoping he's right. Alec says nothing.

* * *

Upon reaching the gate they were greeted by cloaked figures, hiding from the supposed sunlight. Thankfully the little group had gotten lucky to be sheltered by fog today but that didn't stop the few members who were greeting them to force cloaks at them.

"Demetri, well this didn't take long,"Heidi smirks glancing at the newcomer he picked up. Demetri didn't like that look she was giving Phoebe and growled low only where Heidi could hear him. She chuckles at his defensiveness. "Aro will love to hear about this."

"Just can it prissy!" Jane speaks up situating her cloak around her frame walking on past. Heidi rolls her eyes.

Heidi is the only member to whine about not getting her way. In almost every way possible she ruins everyone's fun. She is more aborbed in herself and once you get passed her snobbish behavior. She has a crush on Demetri. He repeatedly rejects her, calling her out on her behavior and snorting at the repulsive idea of her being his mate. Still she continues to smile in hope of winning his heart and flaunting it in everyones face.

Phoebe walks a bit closer to Demetri not wanting to get close to Heidi, after all when someone looks at you like your food. Do you honestly want to associate with them? She doesn't mean for it to look more than just precaution but it does and that doesn't sit well with the vampire diva known as Heidi. Demetri glowers at her, daring her to say anything. Heidi returns to taking them back to their destination muttering how Aro won't approve.

"She's a bitch.." Alec mutters to Phoebe.

"I can tell.." she replies smiling at the younger looking vampire.

Walking in the lobby, they hand the cloaks over to another guard member and continue toward the elevator. Gianna's face looking at Phoebe, instant priceless especially seeing Heidi's scrutinizing face. Gianna smiles forcefully knowing good and well Heidi wouldn't hesitate to have her executed for almost anything. Heidi isn't one of her favorite vampires either.

"Gianna, is Aro in his study or throne room."Heidi asks sourly.

"Throne room and he's expecting you."she replies quickly still smiling.

"Oh please, enough with that fake smile!" Heidi barks continuing to walk forward leading the group toward the throne room. Demetri offers the human an apologetic smile knowing good and well she would just resent it.

Jane hesitates looking at Gianna who still held the hurt expression on her decides letting her in on it, "Heidi is a bit jealous at the moment."

"Serves that woman right! She should be instead of prancing about like a child on a sugar high!" Gianna snorts at the revelation going back to work.

* * *

As the elevator opens Heidi only smirks thinking the Volturi will surely council to do away with the newborn following.

Thats when emotions ran through Phoebe; fear, anxiety, and hope. She looks toward Demetri for some moral support he only smiles with encouragment.

They stop a distance away from the leaders and her falls on each, first Aro, the one with a smile twisitng on his paper white skin. He must be the speaker and over all leader. But the fear isn't caused by his presence, averting her eyes toward the right, the blond with the scowl on his face...she shivers looking at him. Caius, the one who talks of raising all hell on anything he doesn't agree with, thinking only the world of those who follow the laws created by them. Then her eyes set on the vampire to the left, Marcus. He looks so sad and yet bored at the same time. Alec had explained Aro and Caius to her, but not Marcus, his presence saddened her.

"Demetri, wonderful. I'm glad you've returned." Aro's smile widened walking toward them, eyes on Phoebe. She instantly knew he was making a decision. Heidi nudged the twin terrors, they moved away from Demetri and the girl. Jane and Alec watch as Aro tries making an impression of her. Phoebe can't help but gawk, his smile instantly irritates her to no end. "Would you mind, dear if I read your thoughts?"

Demetri shifts uncomfortably where he stands but makes no movement to reject Aro's request aimed at Phoebe.

She doesn't exactly know what to say and looking around for answers didn't turn out too well, Jane and Alec lower their heads, Heidi's evil grin grows and Demetri just shifts uncomfortably. She slowly extends her hand allowing him to read her thoughts. After all what can it hurt. He'll know everything there is to know, the good, the bad, and the hardly decent thoughts she carries in her mind. Aro takes her hand in his closing his eyes, watching her memories play out like mini movies.

"Exquisite,"his voice almost like a gentle melody.

"Why what is it?" Caius demands. Marcus lowers to rest his head on the palm of his hand.

"She has just vivid memories despite the transformation. Though a few human experiences I hardly approve of...but over all there is nothing to worry from..."and he trails off squinting his eyes tighter. Phoebe bites her lip wondering what he's seen. "My oh my...interesting." but he opens his eyes glancing at her then turning away toward his brothers.

"Well that puts my vote to do away with her!" Caius sneers.

"You don't even know what he seen." Marcus reprimands him.

"That last remark was enough for me! Guards!" Caius ignores Marcus.

"You are jumping to conclusions you dolt."Marcus's deep voice hisses.

"Well Caius has spoke, I also vote to do away with her." Heidi speaks up.

Demetri's eyes squint looking at her, what right does she have to speak?! Felix's eyes glower at Demetri's immediate change toward them then looks toward Phoebe.

"Heidi my dear, you're only part of the guard. Your vote has no part in this decision." Aro sighs.

"But.."

"Shut up girl!"Caius silences her.

Phoebe didn't know what to do, obviously Aro seen something that shocked him. But she could not understand what he had seen. Human memories that he didn't approve of, like she cared if he approved or not but what else? The way she transformed? Her reaction when she woke up? Her feelings toward...and her face paled more.

Marcus looks at her and she looks back in his eyes. He gently smiles at her and nods.

"I approve of her." his voice no longer filled with boredom which shocks everyone. Aro who hadn't even spoke but had his mouth open ready to quizzically raises an eyebrow. Caius mutters cusswords in italian toward his brother. "We wouldn't just be doing her a favor of letting her live..we'd be doing another a favor." He smiles at Aro who nods in agreement.

Phoebe looks down embarrassed, they knew.

"Caius as much as we would love to hear your opinion, you are over ruled!" Aro says quite chirpy.

"I can see," he glares at the girl.

Aro and Marcus look from Phoebe toward Demetri still smiling. The tracker didn't understand, though he is hopeful his growing fondness of Phoebe is returned.

"Corin, please take young Phoebe to her new room. Dinner will be served later tonight then our study of the arts will follow." Aro explains allowing the girl to leave. As they exited the room, Heidi and the guard turns as well to leave. "Demetri, please stay."

The tracker, turns back looking at Aro and Marcus. He still has no utter idea what they have seen in her head.

"Allow me?" Aro asks stepping toward him.

"Of course, anything you wish." Demetri bows.

As Aro took his hand and closed his eyes, the assessment he made is right. Every memory Demetri has made since leaving Volterra turned his suspicion into truth. He releases his and continues to smile.

"Just interesting."

Marcus nods, knowing as well... he doesn't need to touch anyone to know how they feel toward another person.

"Can I leave now?" Demetri asks unsure.

"Yes yes...you may." Aro shoos him away.

Demetri walks out leaving the feeling of confusion back in the room. He joins Felix and Afton in a game of cards. Even though none of them ask, their thoughts are that as well what transpired before Demetri joined them. Demetri however keeps silent, not prefering to share whatever Aro and Marcus now knows.

* * *

A/N: Woot! Chapter 4 done. Give me reviews please!

Should I make something nasty happen to Heidi..just because I don't like her or leave her alone?


	5. Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the other installments. I hate disclaimer notes by the way.

Wow there have been over 100 people read this and still only 2 reviews? How the heck does that happen? Oh well.

Hope you decided to read and reviw. I love feedback!! Now onto chapter 5!

* * *

Days passed since the incident with the Volturi and Phoebe was more than sure of what Aro had seen. Her growing feelings toward Demetri. For that very reason she stayed couped in her bed chamber that was provided for her. she dares not poking her head out the door unless she is called upon or somoene knocks first.

The room isn't anything special, simple without decor. Almost like a prison cell or a complete blank canvas. A bed center of the room, oak desk in the far corner, full length mirror and a walk in closet where royal vampiric clothing hung waiting to be wore.

Phoebe sits on her bed, bored out of her mind. She finally changed her clothing from the dress that was drenched in human stench, to a knee length black short sleeve dress. Her natural straight hair, pulled back in a braid. _I really need something to do...I can't just sit in here for eternity._

"May I come in?" Another feminine voice asks from outside her door. Phoebe doesn't answer but stare at the door long and hard.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Gianna walks in, a pleasant smile on her face. Gee what the flip is it with smiling? "So like Aro has asked me to decorate your room! But naturally I don't want to decorate without your consent and bring colors in here you wouldn't like.." Gianna looks around at the walls as she talks.

"Well its okay with me. This room reiks of boredom." one can't do much staring at themselves in a mirror for very long. Gianna pulls out her laptop turning it on awaiting instructions or ideas. "Turquoise paint on the walls, teal border. If you wouldn't mind some kind of plant too. Maybe some books and a book shelf? Oh and a computer. That will be all."

Gianna gawks at her unbelievably.

"What?"

"Thats it?"

Phoebe nods in confusion. Not understanding, maybe that was too much.

"I mean everyone else has asked for tons more, we can afford a lot. This will the cheapest order of decor ever! I see why Heidi is jealous of you." Gianna smiles while typing an email. That last statement begins to irk Phoebe.

"Why does she hate me so much?" she is a vampire, beautiful at that but what vampire isn't beautiful. What could I have done to suddenly gain her disgust? "I didn't do anything to her."

"Yet," Gianna smirks.

"I'm not following you."

Gianna sets her laptop down then rushes to close the door before she continues in the conversation. "Heidi hates you because all you did, was walk in here and BAM! Everyone likes you! When she arrived, everyone hated her."

"Oh please, not everyone likes me! Chelsea and Corin never tire of insulting me. Felix just stares at me...trust me, not everyone likes me." I lean back on my bed, maybe I was missing something.

"Demetri likes you." I didn't need to look at her for her to know she hit the nail on the head. So that was it? Demetri? It wasn't like I planned on feeling this way for him. "You waltzed in a club as human, somehow getting his attention. Not just anyone has been able to do that. Heidi has tried now for three years...maybe more. Considering I just started in this line of work not long ago."

"I honestly wish she would grow up and get over it.." I trail off hoping nobody can hear our conversation. Fighting over a boy was something I told myself I wouldn't do anymore. Thats why I dumped my boyfriend, he cheated on me, I fought the girl he screwed and realized too late I was wasting my time.

"Oh she can't, "I continue to listen as she feeds me information, "I don't know how true this next part is but I'll bet coming from Jane it's credible. Heidi before her transformation was on her way to being the next Tyra Banks! Until a vampire decided she was to be his mate. Once she transformed and seen her dreams of being a supermodel were ripped away from her...she rebelled against that dirty monster. Ran off, here to Volterra. Aro somehow finds her useful, which I mean I don't get it. The male population oogled her, waited on her hand and foot. She loves attention and for so long she was the most beautiful female guard member here."

"Wow what a prima donna." which is the truth.

"The day Demetri walks in here, Heidi immediately laid claim to him. Jane remembers the look on her face though when we all realized Demetri already had a mate. Pure jealously and rage. But she never said anything, keeping her feelings to herself. She befriened his mate, Demetri however never trusted Heidi, so he was very careful around her. But one night, Heidi rallied a group of vampires, more loyal to her than the Volturi."

I could tell by Gianna's voice it was hard to finish the story but she had me intrigued.

"Once they burned his mate, Heidi turned them in as traitors. Aro didn't question her. She happened to be his favorite at the time. Demetri hardly recovered but because he's always busy...he never ponders on it. Those guard members were killed, never spoken of again. Jane had reason to believe Heidi was behind it but never done anything out of fear. Now here you are, doing what Heidi could never do. You have Demetri wrapped around your finger...I'm sure of it."

"Doubt it," I seriously do. He looks more complicated than he lets on. I don't think I could have won him over so easily.

Gianna shrugs her shoulders standing up to leave, "I'll have this room decorated brilliantly in a few days!" her perky voice was back.

* * *

After listening to Gianna's story about Heidi's jealously. It actually started making sense, almost as soon as I join them to eat later than evening, Demetri's eyes are on me. I knew Heidi was watching too, probably in a jealous rage! I smiled weakly back at him. Then as I'm curled up in the make do living area, where the tv booms, to watch "Drop Dead Diva", here comes Heidi, rolling her eyes at me and making her way toward Felix. He didn't appear too interested but soon gave in and flirted with her. Slut.

Just as I thought as well, Jane and Alec were the only ones who favor me. Renata, the shield for Aro, Caius and Marcus found me gawking at one of the many portraits and started running her trap.

"Well isn't it the newborn! You know you still smell of..........something...... don't you?"

Stupid insult, no actually where was the insult? I look at her half believing she's....well I don't know. I guess she figured out I don't find her comment too funny, because she even quit laughing.

"Well...um..." She crosses her arms thinking. Dunce. "Ugh you are not worth the effort."

"I didn't know you were making effort to_ think_ of an _insult_? I feel so much better knowing that now." I smirk at her waiting for a comeback. I never took her for a bully. She stands so quiet behind the Volturi, its not funny.

"Why I should hurt..."

"Oh please Renata, what can you do besides force a shield to protect yourself." Jane enters the hall.

"She can't insult thats for sure." Alec follows his sister.

Renata seeing herself outnumbered, walks off muttering, "twin terrors..ruin everything."

After finding a nice quiet place in the palace, as I call it, I can finally relax. Clear my mind of all that has happened to me. Since I can't go in my room because they happen to be decorating and painting, I find solace in the empty throne room. Perching myself on the step I lean back looking up at the dome shape ceiling. This place is truly wonderful.

But there were more things on my mind than just this new wonderful life I had been given. How are my parents taking my disappearance? Are they crying? I wonder if Beatrice, my step mother even cares now that I'm out of the picture. What are my friends thinking? Did my room mate Maurice call the police when I didn't return later that night? Closing my eyes I remember hearing her voice over the cell phone as it was knocked out my hands..she was screaming. But in truth I'm still alive and I'm sure she thinks I'm dead. Then my thoughts go back to Demetri....was he in the club watching me? Ugh...if he had been I'm sure he thought I was whorish the way I was dancing and carried myself. I let another unneccesary sigh. I couldn't help but let my thoughts linger on him.

I'm sure to anyone looking at me, I might look like a child but I don't care. At the moment I'm alone and very vulnerable. Every emotion that runs over me, ten times more intense than human emotions. Its hard dealing with these emotions, taking in everything thats being thrust upon me. But being a trooper, I take it all with a smile on my face.

"May I join you?" the accented voice very hard to mistake but still makes me wonder. Demetri is leaning against the door looking at me curiously. What can I say? No, I rather not because truth be told, I'm falling really hard for you and I don't want you to know? I can't so I just nod and he joins me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Everything. Such as how my parents are taking this. What my room mate done after she heard me scream on the cell phone. Then there is the now, trying to get everyone to accept me." I hope that answers his question, though there happens to be more on my mind such as what Aro had seen but I don't let on.

"Interesting," his impersonation of Aro is dead on. We laugh.

We talk for quite some time. I find out Demetri's values and what morals he has, being a vampire and all. He has a love for everything and anything. He hates country music, thank god so do I! He finds Miley Cyrus, revolting, wouldn't even dare drink her blood. AMEN! He prefers night to day but not because of the sparkly skin. He was born and raised in Italy married young because he fell in love, they were both turned into vampires though. He wanted children but sadly that was taken from him. He didn't mention anything of his mate's death but did say she passed on. He is a safe driver..for the most part. Protective over his family, except Heidi just because she irritates him. I can't help but laugh..she is _very_ irritating. His favorite color is actually brown, why? I will never ask and never know. He thinks some decisions the Volturi make aren't always the best but in any case he follows through.

"What about you?" He asks, I guess he's tired of talking about himself, though I'm not tired of listening.

I look away, I hate talking about my life. I start by telling him my birth mother died when I was young, father remarried. Originally not from New York but when he was offered a promotion we moved. I have no siblings. I as well hate country music, not so much a safe driver as I am a speed demon. I love the night as well, more romantic. *Cough, Cough*. I never really planned on marrying at all..I just wanted to be self sufficient. Saying that, I could tell he looked a bit hurt. I added to that, saying it was mostly cause I never had a decent guy stick around long enough. But now I have eternity to wait for the right guy, or vampire. He chuckles a bit and lets me continue, I love turquoise and I'm as well protective over family. I told him how I felt toward the other guard members and their insults. I can tell he doesn't like hearing them insulting me too much.

I don't know how long we were talking but it was nice. Until Caius entered with his temper out of check. Typical.

"What are you two doing in here?! he exploded. We are allowed anywhere in the palace and he's losing his temper because we're in the throne room?

"Um...we're talking." Demetri stands, I follow suit.

"Well talk somewhere ELSE!" I hate him, there is something about him that just totally ticks me off.

Walking out we parted ways, not by choice either.

"Demetri, hey football is on!" Felix and Afton grabs him dragging him down the hall, I wave bye before walking off.

Demetri looks like a love struck fool allowing the two boys to drag him down the hall.

"Are you in some kind of daze, man?" Felix questions looking at his face. Duh, hello...he was with a female after all.

"Yeah, Demetri is love struck!" Afton chuckles. They shove on the couch to watch the game as well.

Heidi who'd heard and seen, growls furiously. Her temper flaring at the nearest throwable object. "How dare that....that..newborn!" she stands in the hall watching as the object breaks into a million pieces. _I'll see to it that dear Phoebe sweetie, meets a rather rapid ending!_

* * *

A/N: Woot! Chapter 5 done. Give me reviews please!


	6. Author's Notice

Author note

Alright people, I'm tired of not getting reviews. I have 5 reviews! And over 100 people have at least looked at the damned thing! Something is wrong here.

I mean I seriously don't care if the reviews are flaming me or what.

I just want some kind of feedback.

Do you think I have the perfect mind just know what all 205 people want me to write? No...I don't. I have no utter bloody idea what to write!!! I don't have any inspiration either!

So before I even start typing out chapter 6 I better have feedback for the first 5 chapters.

I've set the stage for possible options to happen, for the conflict, but I have no idea which option to take.

I NEED FEEDBACK!

SERIOUSLY I WOULDN'T MIND IF YOU SAID IT NEEDS A DINOSOUR..THAT WOULD BE NICE!!! [i might actually consider it just for the hell of it!]

**P.S**

_Leave me some flipping reviews or this story is FINISHED._


	7. Many Plans

Disclaimer: Well deciding to continue. Lol, well 11 reviews isn't much better. Hope everyone had a merry christmas and getting ready to celebrate a new year! 2010 is bound to be GREAT! By the way who has seen Avatar? Frickin grade A!!

I hope you all like this chapter. It's different..kind of.

Last time, Heidi didn't like Phoebe and Demetri getting closer and she was beginning to plot Phoebe's demise. Oh on! Onward to the next chapter.

* * *

Heidi grits her teeth watching Phoebe and Gianna casually talk. The newborn still acted human! It made her so mad beyond reason. Heidi had just brought dinner back even made the usual special trip to the nearest restaraunt for Gianna as was expected. she didn't even try hiding her sneer and disdain for the human. Now leaning against the frame of the door her sneer grew and the urge to kill was growing.

"Heidi!" the ditzy voice chirped echoing from the hall. Heidi averted her gaze toward the other guard member. Renata. Of course, what could that pathetic excuse want? She as well hated Renata for her blond behavior and arrogance and tossing her shield around like she was the meaness of them all. Heidi however loved that Renata couldn't stand Phoebe and so her annoyance with the shield somewhat became tolerable. "I wish to speak with you about our private matter," the smirk on Renata's face grew. Heidi rolls her eyes but follows her down the hall.

Gianna who'd been watching Heidi watch her bit her lip, something was happening and she didn't need vampiric senses to know. Ever since she became first hand receptionist for the Volturi she hated Heidi, the woman didn't want anything to do with other vampires unless it was hearing them complimenting her beauty. Too bad beauty was given to such a prude woman. "I really despise that vampire," she seemed so relax as if she said it everyday.

"She has been acting strange lately."

Gianna looked at Phoebe with worry. Maybe Heidi was plotting against her. Personally Gianna had never really considered having vampiric friends around here but Phoebe, was almost just like her. So despite their differences Gianna accepted Phoebe as a friend. After all she didn't waltz around disputing who was the absolute most magnificent vampire here in the Volturi.

"As I already told you, Heidi is a strange one. She'll stop at nothing over Demetri." the warning came out more grave than intended.

"Well, my year as a newborn isn't up so I'm sure if she tries anything....I could handle myself." Phoebe smiles genuinely walking off the way Heidi did; toward her own room.

-

"Well Renata, what did you want?" Heidi crosses her arms watching the petit woman pace the bedroom.

"You and I have the same disdain for that newborn. I say we do something about her! Something to rid the Volturi of her."

Heidi smiled, for once she thought highly of Renata instead of lowly. Maybe the shield has some use to her, "And what were you planning?"

This time it was Renata who smiled, she knew of Heidi's jealousy of her, that Aro thought more of her than Heidi and even this newborn. The difference between them, Renata no matter what, has never held Heidi in good graces especially after the incident with Demetri's wife. Yes she knew and she wanted rid of this newborn anyway possible. Even if it meant they try the same burning on Phoebe.

"I know what you did to Demetri's mate, so don't play coy,"Renata glared at Heidi daring her to say otherwise.

"And you want me to round rebel vampires and try it with the newborn? Hm, Actually haven't given that much thought since Aro has been extra careful since that incident." the prima donna sat on the edge of the bed tapping her index finger to her bottom lip in a thinking manner. Rebel vampires were hard to find especially in Volterra, so many obeyed and or were afraid of punishment if they stepped out of line. "Where would I get my rebels? I can't dismember a vampire all by myself."

"The outskirts of Italy, plenty reside there. Ask Aro for permission to travel, be very careful though." Renata and Heidi looked at each other, usually they stayed their distance but in time of great disdain for one vampire, they came together. Sisters in arms if you will.

"This stays only between us?"

"Naturally, shall we do our awful deed the night of halloween? You know Aro is hosting a grand costume party for vampires alike."

"Wonderful, I'll have plenty of time to scrounge for rebels, it's only September."

"Aro was planning on announcing this treat tonight. So until then you know nothing."

They agreed mum was the word until the party and they went their seperate ways, Heidi ran off to her own room, happy as a child on a sure high while Renata stands in the doorway watching her. Plucking petals off a rose with a sadistic smile on her face. What she was planning wasn't so bad, she gained the trust of a jealous bitch...she took the small device out of her pocket and clicked a button then returned inside closing the door. Perfect!

-

"Ahem, settle down everyone!" Aro chides as the guard gathered inside the throne room. Aro had called them in wishing to tell them of something. Aro looks exceptionally perky while Marcus...looked glum as always. Caius sat tapping his foot impatiently.

Nobody seemed to be quieting down.

"QUIET OR I SHALL UNLEASH-"

"Pipe it Caius, we don't want to know what on heaven's name you will unleash. Pay my dear idiot brother no attention, I need your attention for a short moment."

Renata carefully takes her place beside the three elderly vampires as though she hadn't been missing at all, her eyes scanning the crowd looking for Heidi or sight of the newborn, they both stood rather close to Demetri. Figures.

"As you know every Halloween we do something exciting, rather hand out candy to children trying to act civil....or take some humans hostages and play with them before we eat them!" Aro watches the tense crowd loosen up a bit, his idea was going to be a success,"This year why don't we do something different, totally different! Let's throw a party for all our vampiric friends!"

Everyone went silent. A few coughs which didn't go really noticed. Marcus rolls his eyes, of course he never looks forward to such events.

"Uh,"

Everyone turned to the vampire speaking, Felix.

"How will that be fun?"

"You will be in _costumes_, you dolt!" Caius hisses rolling his eyes.

"You mean like disguises?" Jane asks not really believing their leaders to be all there in the head.

"Yup," Aro replies giving his megawatt smile and a thumbs up,"Oh and I expect everyone to have a good time!"

Heidi stands smirking, watching Demetri out of the corner of her eye. _Looks as though the Shield wasn't lying after all. Wonder if I should ask dear ole Demetri._

Demetri however turned toward Phoebe, Heidi froze, listening to him.

"Phoebe, would you..perhaps like to..uh,"

"Yes!" Phoebe smiles at him cutting him off mid sentence. Heidi bit her lip walking off, her thoughts frazzled.

Fists clenched tight her teeth bared and eyes in slits, that newborn was taking everything. She never hated anyone this much except Demetri's mate before, and that wench was an easy kill. But this Phoebe wasn't, she was smart and didn't let others do her thinking. Trying to gain her trust after she has been such a bitch to her wouldn't work, and Demetri would hesitate to talk to her. "DAMN THAT VAMPIRE!"

She flopped down on her bed, as lightly as possible not wanting to break it. She would _definitely_ take that trip, gather as many who opposed the Volturi and do what has to be done. Then Demetri will be all hers! No stupid newborns in her way anymore.

* * *

To be continued

_Arrivederci!_ [goodbye]


	8. Truth

Disclaimer: Well I thought another chapter would do everyone some good. Especially me considering I want this thing to be done with. So busy lately now that college has started back for the second semester. I promised an update and here it is.

* * *

"Felix, I need to talk and your like my best mate!" Demetri walked into Felix's room quite fast. The sun had set hours ago and almost everyone had retired to their own rooms. Demetri however soon after asking Phoebe if he could escort her, found his feelings growing more and more. She would smile at him, he'd almost swear a tinge of blush rushed to his face. She'd join him and Felix if they were playing video games and it drove him insane! It drove him insane because he wasn't sure how to go about telling her, he wanted to pounce on her half the time he was actually spending with her, vampires being sexual beings and all.

Felix raised an eyebrow staring his friend questioning. Of course it was like Demetri to talk to him, but from the desperate almost confused look on his face....now he wasn't so sure. "Uh, okay. Whats up?" Feeling as that was a good start.

"Well," Demetri once again at a loss for words, " how would you go about telling someone you like them?" Hoping Felix didn't berate him with questions of who the lucky lady is or if they 'done it' as he put it. Rethinking the decision almost instantly seeing the maddening grin breaking out on Felix's face. Uh oh.

"I never thought Demetri the tracker would need such advice. Seriously? Man, she must be special if your at a loss for words!" Naturally laughing in Demetri's face over this. Typical Felix no matter how loyal of a friend.

"Either answer the question or I'll just go ask someone else," He crossed his arms waiting for the laughter to die down.

"Damn, your serious. Okay, um.." Felix put a finger to his mouth, started scratching his head. You'd think being such a lady killer he'd know. Literally. "Firstly talk to her in private, around the rest of this lot might be a bad idea. I would suggest buy her chocolate..but I'm going on a wild card saying she isn't human, so maybe jewelry? Then just tell her, who knows it could end in great sex!"

"Really Felix? Sex?" But he honestly couldn't deny he was thinking the same thing. Felix didn't have to know that. "The rest doesn't sound half bad but when you include sex, it makes it sound like I'm just fucking her."

"Well I think you need a good fu-" Felix was hushed quickly by Demetri's hand attaching itself over his mouth. Heidi stood smiling at them both. Demetri narrowed his eyes on her, suspicion glinting in them.

"I was wondering Demetri if you'd like to attend the party with me?" Heidi spoke softly hiding the malice in her voice. Even though she knew he asked Phoebe, she wanted to hear him reject her all the same.

"I already asked Phoebe, sorry." He turned nudging Felix to ask her. Thinking it would get her off his case. Although Felix didn't catch on really quick, he spaced out already. Rolling his eyes he spoke for him, "Maybe Felix would like to go with you? that snapped his attention back.

Heidi bit her lip keeping up her innocent smile while nodding, "Well alright, Felix don't forget about me.." She sauntered down the hall away from them as she left.

Felix's jaw dropped making eye contact with Demetri, he felt as though he'd been set up with the devil himself. "I can't believe you done that, of all the vampires in the world? Heidi??" He shrugged Demetri's hand off him leaving him, "I have to spend all evening with that wench during the party, damn it!"

Demetri sighs, at least he's scotch free of Heidi. Now to confront Phoebe about his feelings, unless, and the thought dawned on him, what if Marcus already informed her? His cheeks turned red with embarrassment hurrying toward her room.

* * *

Gianna lay on Phoebe's bed helping her pick out a gown. None really looked fantastic, almost all the same. The style of each dress rieked with 'already been done' labels. Phoebe rolled her eyes looking through the magazine.

"I love how every Gucci dress is the same," she mumbles.

"Ugh, tell me about it. I soo totally don't understand why every one of them look the same." Gianna gushed flinging the magazine across the room with the rest of them. "I wonder if we could order online from somewhere else?"

"That's more like it."

Opening the laptop, Phoebe quickly opened the internet and started searching. "I wonder what Jane will wear?"

"Something cute, as usual with vampires from other covens she never does anything daring. She stays within her comfort zone." Gianna explained, "I've helped her pick out almost every formal gown she owns. I know personally." Phoebe chuckles light heartedly spotting the perfect gown; lace and silk, full skirt, turquoise with silver straps that lay off the shoulders.

"That is soo my dress!" Phoebe smiles clicking the 'buy' button.

"Yay! Mission accomplished! So now lies the one thing me and Jane are dying to know," Gianna stands up walking away from Phoebe in a dramatic strut, "When are you and Demetri going to admit your undying love for each other!?"

"Shush! Oh my god," Phoebe hushed her waving her arms in the air for a dramatic effect, "I don't honestly know. I thought he would've by now. Guess he doesn't feel that way..."

"Nonsense! Alec told me he was pacing the hall the other night asking himself out loud if he should confront 'her' about his feelings!" Gianna stood on firm on her word, not backing down, "You better get on the ball, Heidi might snatch him."

"Yeah, she's psycho and I doubt Demetri wants her anyway." jealousy intertwining with her words, "I'm not jealous either!" Right.

_knock knock,_

Both females turned toward the door, waiting for it to open. Phoebe fluffed her hair a bit and made herself comfortable on the bed. Gianno continued to stand but decided to lean against the bed post, waiting as well. Heidi opened the door, smiling once again without malice. The anger rushed into Phoebe's being quicker than her vampiric transformation.

"Just checking up on you, I heard you were searching for a gown,"

"Yes, and I found one." not caring to put as much venom as possible in her reply.

Gianna scratched her head cautiously, not removing her eyes from Heidi, something most definitely wasn't right. Heidi turned toward her, sneering in disgust, "You allowed Gianna to help I'm assuming. She has no fashion taste what so ever, I would have grasciously helped if you asked."

The final straw snapped in Phoebe as she rose meeting Heidi's height, up in her face, eyes glaring death at the woman.

"I don't care who you are, what power you think you have here, your opinions, and I most certainly can do without you denouncing my friends. Come in my room again and I'll rip you in shreds and burn you alive. I don't think I can make myself clearer." she wasn't daring her, she was threatening her. Heidi's smile faded and let a growl erupt from her lungs.

"How dare you!" She launched herself at Phoebe, tackling her to the floor scratching her repeatedly. Gianna scampered outside the room searching for someone to help.

Phoebe had never had the pleasure of fighting, but once her fist connected with Heidi's face, everything else happened so easily and quickly, she didn't see. Heidi was against the wall holding her nose, screaming profanities and threats at her. Phoebe looked at her hands in amazement. Strength and knowledge? How wonderful!

"What's going on?"Aro stood in the door frame surveying the two women. Not missing a beat Heidi reacted first.

"She attacked ME! I offered her help to find a dress and she pummeled me!" Aro looked at Phoebe questioningly. Caius stood behind Aro looking displeased at the accusations.

"Aro, I was defending myself, she has been trying my patience ever since I arrived and when I confronted her, she tackled me. Look at the scratched on my arms and face!" Phoebe stepped into the dim light so they could see. Evidence of a fight written all over her face. Caius snarled stepping over to Heidi clenching his hand around her wrist, jerking her toward Aro.

Heidi didn't have time to react as Aro took her hand in his, seeing everything. Horror wrote all over Heidi's face. Phoebe stared quizzically at them, wondering what he had seen. His grip tightened looking at Heidi dangerously.

"Whats going on in here - Phoebe are you alright?" Demetri entered wrapping his arms around her, looking at the scratches on her face. He turned toward Aro who still held a firm grip on Heidi. "What happened?"

"Heidi attacked Phoebe, apparently out of jealousy," Aro answered continuing to see other things, "But that isn't all I've seen."

Demetri felt Phoebe wrap her arms securely around him resting her head against his firm chest. The moment for them felt right, almost too perfect.

"Well Aro, what in God's name else has she done?"

Heidi continued trying to wretch her hand away but his grip was too much for her. "Please Aro, let me go!"

"Nonsense! Heidi, don't you want to let Demetri in what you've done?" Aro smirked releasing her finally. The vampire woman backed away from them, worry written over her face. "He does have a right to know."

"What? Heidi what did you do?" Demetri stepped forward sneering at her as well. Phoebe cracked her knuckles, she knew.

"Nothing at all! I swear!" She lied earning a slap from Aro. Everyone paused looking shocked at him.

His eyes glaring murderously at her, "That woman was his mate!! They came for protection from the rest of their coven! How dare you, Heidi!"

Demetri didn't speak, didn't blink even to make himself look human. He glared at the evil woman standing there. Truth marveling all over her face. If Aro didn't kill her, he most certainly wouldn't hesitate even if it meant death for himself.

"You killed my mate?"

Heidi stood straight, knowing there was nothing left to fear that the truth came out. "Yes and I'd kill her again too! Just as I plan on killing Phoebe!" once again launching herself, dodging the ones attempting to keep it from happening.

She collided with the ready vampire, both flying into the bed, destroying it. Hisses and growls, a raging fight began. Jane and Alec ran down the hall looking at the unfolding scene.

Heidi grappled Phoebe slinging her out the window into the dark night. Not bothering to turn as she followed quickly.

"Phoebe!" Demetri followed the two women as did Jane and Alec.

* * *

TBC


	9. Do Not Disturb

Dazzle Me a Vampire

Disclaimer: The final chapter is HERE!!!! Thank you all faithful reviewiers. Thank you. Criticism is greatly appreciated. There shall be no lemon ending. I'd love to write one but I just don't feel like it.

Chapter 9

* * *

Both women hit the ground hard with a thud. Shards of glass surrounding them in the courtyard. They had already somewhat destroyed the serene place, how wonderful. Phoebe didn't have time to position herself so she wouldn't hit the ground stomach first, here she lies.

"Damn, oh god this...isn't comfortable," she sat up brushing her hair out of her eyes, searching for the demon spawn known as Heidi. _Stupid bitch is probably already making a run for it. _Standing Phoebe scanned the area quickly tuning in her advanced senses. Light footprints in the rose bushes, she walked toward them. "Heidi, I'll rip you to shreds!" but what she found was Jane and Alec staring wide eyed at her.

"Sorry! We followed you two down." Alec gasped backing away. Jane stood looking up toward the window where they dropped from.

"Let's never do that again, shall we. where did Demetri dissapear to?"

Alec shrugged not really knowing himself, one minute the love struck tracker was staring from afar at Phoebe who landed and stayed quite still for a moment then dashed off tracking Heidi, maybe. Phoebe didn't stand still for long walking in the direction she picked up Heidi's scent. The twins followed not far behind. Phoebe cracked her knuckles again, once she got her hands on that estranged vampire she would choke her and never let go.

-

-

"Why Heidi would you do something such as that?!" Demetri demanded earning a hiss from the vile woman standing cornered in the far of the courtyard. "You killed my mate. Reasons unknown to me, so now your trying to kill Phoebe?" he continued in trying to figure out the mystery.

"Because Demetri! I want you!" She yelled straightening herself, losing the feral stance. She watched as the man backed away....horrified. "Oh come one, surely I'm not that wretched."

He didn't dare reply, she's the most insane woman he ever met! She killed his mate because she wanted him? How utterly selfish and so like her. He thought his next moves through, to kill her or wait and let Aro do the honors. Or Phoebe. She had planned on killing Phoebe - that thought ticked him off and he launched himself on her. Heidi didn't have time to move as she was pressed roughly against the concrete wall, skull pressed tightly between Demetri's hand and the concrete.

"Tell me why I should not crush your skull right now? Rip your heart out...or what should be your heart."

She didn't reply, just stared at him with the same glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Tell me!" He slapped her. Demetri never had once slapped a femalel, vampire or not he had been brought up better than that. But this...this thing could hardly be called a woman. "I guess I should kill you now."

Phoebe and the twins turned the corner staring at Demetri who held Heidi tightly in his grip. A feral hiss escaped her lips as she stalked forward, slinging Demetri away and grabbing Heidi herself.

"Phoebe?"

"Shush, Phoebe wants the honor!" Jane poked him stepping beside of him, Alec following.

"Want the honor yourself? You stupid whore!" Heidi laughed slouching a bit in Phoebe's grip. "Well kill me then."

A challenge, Phoebe didn't believe she could follow. She'd never killed anyone in her life and she most certainly was never put in this position before. So should she? Her stern gaze didn't falter as she held the woman tightly. But internally she struggled with her own morale. Of course she was only defending herself because this woman put her in danger but - did she really deserve to die? Or least die by her hands. However she only hissed in response squeezing her throat tighter and tighter.

"You'll be a heartless killer, just like me! Well go on!" Heidi didn't hesitate. She didn't care if she died anymore - but she knew Phoebe wasn't strong enough, passionate enough to end someone's life. To Heidi, if one couldn't kill then they were weak. This child was weak and always would be. "You are real pathetic, you can't kill me."

She loosened her grip exhaling while glaring at Heidi. "I won't kill you because I refuse to step into your shoes. We are and never will be alike."

Demetri flexed his fingers ready to snap Heidi's neck if she tried anything.

"I'll let Aro end your life. The honorable way." with that, Aro and Caius stepped around the corner too, all staring at the two women.

"I believe that would be splendid! We'll do it right now!" Aro smiled showing his gleaming white teeth. Still chirpy as ever, "Jane, Alec, your on."

Phoebe stepped away from the woman as her doom approached, stepping toward Demetri she smiled weakly at him - he returned the solem smile. First Heidi lost all her senses, sinking into a sitting position waiting for the end to come. Jane hurried her powers on her, wanting a quick death - looking at Heidi only burdened her. Aro snapped his fingers and Felix stepped forward looking at Heidi with a grin plastered on his face.

"I've wanted to do this for the longest time ever!" He chuckled before gripping her and ripping her head clean off her shoulders.

Phoebe turned away, not wanting to see the nasty sight before her. Demetri gently took her hand in his as he watched Caius step forward, burning the remains of Heidi. Aro kept his cheerful face as they all stood waiting for the flames to end. Jane and Alec left the area, searching for some mischief themselves. "How horrible that Heidi had to dishonor us."

"Do you honestly think I feel horrible for burning her?" Caius raised a questioning eyebrow, "I enjoyed burning the witch - she deserved it!"

Demetri smiled at Caius's dark sense of humor.

"Ahem!" Felix nudged Demetri motioning him for a talk in private. As they walked away the big goofy grin platered itself back on Felix's face, "So have you told her yet?'

"Bloody hell! I thought this would be something of utter importance!" Demetri slapped Felix and walked off, hoping to find Phoebe and have a talk with her, but she was nowhere to be found. Stupid Felix and his stupid reasons for a stupid talk! "Grea,t now I have to wait!" He sighed walking back to his room.

Night of The party

Phoebe didn't know how she managed, but she did. Avoiding Demetri up until this hadn't been exactly easy. She applied the last bit of eyeliner to the lower eye lid.

"Honey, are you ready?" Gianna and Jane sat lazily on the bed looking through a mess of magazines. Jane wore a dark red dress with a black lace necklace, the under layer of the dress was golden silk. Only the eyeliner she usually wore and left her hair hanging loose. Gianna on the other hand, wore an orange cocktail dress, no straps with black eye shadow covering her eyes, hair pulled back in a tightly fixed ponytail.

"Yes," Phoebe turned around looking at her friends, "What if Demetri doesn't have feelings for me?"

Gianna opened her mouth only to close it again. How many times had the two Volturi assured her that he liked her very much? Obviously not enough because Phoebe was skeptical. Jane didn't open her mouth, only glared at Phoebe.

"I remember the night you were bit. Demetri was in that damn club watching you. While you were out of it - transforming - all he could tell me and Alec was how astoundingly beautiful you looked that night. He couldn't stop gushing about if you hadn't been bitten, he would have damn sure done it himself. You attracted him, Phoebe, no mere human could have done that." Jane watched Phoebe shift in her seat, head hanging.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you really are one of a kind. Everyone loves you. Inlcuding..um....whats her name?" Gianna pursed her lips together, "That vampire supposedly trying to help Heid rid the Volturi of Phoebe?"

"She what?!' Phoebe jumped, fists clenched.

"Relax, she gave Aro a heads up on what was going down. Telling Aro that she was sure Heidi would attack you and to read her thoughts." Jane joined in as she stood walking over to the door, "Are we making our debut for the party or sitting here as wall flowers?"

Gianna and Phoebe smiled and hurried out the door following Jane down to the party.

-

-

Felix, Alec and Demetri sat at a table in the corner, ties loosened, watching everyone else dance. Felix had no date now. Alec didn't care too much for parties and Demetri was frustrated, emotionally and sexually.

"This party blows," Felix sighs

"Tell me about it, have either of you seen Jane?" Alec fiddled with the paper cup in his hand. Demetri shrugged.

"I think Phoebe and Jane...maybe..just maybe even Gianna are hiding out." Felix snorted, mad he had to attend and those girls were skipping out.

Demetri looked dullfully out on the dancefloor. Many vampires from other covens grinding against each other or some other type of unusual dance. He noted that Edward had brought his lovely wife Bella along with him, even Emmet and Rosalie were here. Both couples looking ridiculously in love with each other. It pained him to no ends how Phoebe managed to avoid him up until this point and it frustrated him even more how badly he wanted her and she wasn't near.

"Would you like to dance?" an unknown vampire asked timidly, hoping to dance at least once. Alec looked at her and immediately jumped at the question, leading her out on the floor. Felix chuckled flexing his arms out.

"You still haven't told Phee how you feel have you?" a mock grin plastering his face again.

"No I haven't told Phoebe -- hey wait a minute," the look Demetri shot Felix sent the man into hysterical fits of laughter once again, "How'd you know?"

"Demetri, it's not a secret!"

They both quietened down a bit as the party drew on into the night. Aro had finally succeeded in making a fool of himself dancing the funky chicken. Caius had enough and finally decided to break out the alcohol. Marcus....well he's not much of a party animal and needless to say he only sat back not caring what either Aro or Caius done as long as they weren't interfering with his misery.

"Look there!" chimed in a male vampire pointing toward the door. Felix turned his attention toward the direction he was pointing to, mouth hanging agape. Demetri seeing Felix drooling, turned himself. He wasn't dissapointed when his ruby eyes met the alluring eyes of Phoebe. His throat went dry and for the first time - he honestly wasn't sure if it was the hunger of feeding or the thought of having Phoebe. She was wearing her signature color.

"She looks amazing - go talk to her!" hissed Felix shoving Demetri out of his seat. Not having time to even think about what to say Demetri found himself standing directly infront of Phoebe. Throat still dry, mind shot - could not form coherent words.

"Wanna dance?" seeing Demetri at a loss for words, she said the first thing that came to mind. If she could blush, right now would be the perfect moment for it. He nodded taking her hand leading them out on the dance floor. Gianna and Jane stood back sighing, finally the girl got her dream come true.

"I think I should go convince the DJ to play a slow song," Jane found herself eyeing the cutie working the music and hurried over. Gianna stood alone, understanding she quite didn't belong with a bunch of vampires but she wasn't about to let standing here alone bring her down.

"Say Gi, how about me and you...dance?"

Gianna turned around while biting her bottom lip, Felix stood eying her in the scanty dress. He was asking her to dance? Not that she was complaining but he most definitely was her type - but Gianna accepted none the less. Maybe this way she could turned into a vampire faster.

"I like this song," Phoebe smiled wrapping her arms around Demetri's neck.

"It's quite nice, yes." Demetri still fighting himself, almost afraid of rejection, "Tell me Phoebe, why have you been avoiding me since the incident with Heidi?" judging from the distant look on her face, he knew that wasn't something she was going to talk about. But still a man could hope couldn't he?

She may not have been human but that wasn't stopping her from feeling quite embarrassed at the moment. No words came to mind, so she shrugged refusing to meet his eyes. Demetri felt a lurch in his stomach. Was she being coy?

"Phoebe, I think we need to talk," he loosened his hands away from her waist, taking her hand and leading her away from the crowds. _It's now or never Demetri! Don't let this moment slip away._

"What is it?"

He took a deep unneeded breath before he began, looking around the corners making damn sure nobody else could here. Of course he wanted everyone to know...but for now, he wanted to make things straight between them.

Phoebe felt her insides twisting waiting for him to say what he needed so desperately to say. Was this his confession? No, maybe she's just being paranoid. He's still clasping her hand, however, quite tightly. She watched him as he slightly quivered before her. Was she that intimidating? "Do you have something you want to share or are you just standing there looking like a complete idiot for nothing?" her patience with him growing thin. Maybe there was no hope.

"I...well...we...urgh" he realized that made no sense and shut his mouth. _How fucking hard can this honestly be? _"Let me try that again. Phoebe what i'm trying to say or tell you," he noted the hopeful look in her eyes and they sparkled brightly, "Is that for the longest time since i've known you..."

"Yes?" she urged him on, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

But the words weren't dripping off his tongue like he thought they would. He couldn't bring himself to say them no matter how many times he opened his mouth. From the look of confusion on her face, he knew he was screwing this up, royally. "Oh fuck it!" He muttered stepping forward pulling her in close, claiming her lips with his.

The most weird love confession, Phoebe gotten, but, she wasn't complaining. She couldn't get close enough, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him tighter. Demetri could tell her need was just as great as his and pulled away, looking her in the eye. "My room or yours?"a sly smirk dancing across his lips.

"Which is closer?"

Demetri needed no further hesitation, picking Phoebe up, hoisting her over his shoulder, he made his way quickly to his room. Before shutting and locking the door, to begin the real celebration he placed a "Do not disturb" sign on the front of his bedroom door. Hoping everyone got the hint.

* * *

disclaimer: YAY okay so thats the end! So once again, I hoped you all liked it.


End file.
